Eden
by mbgirl6
Summary: Kiba and co. meet three wolves on the run. where did they come from? Why are they running? And is there any hope of them finding what their looking for?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic ever so be nice. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Flames will be laughed at. On to the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain but I wish I did. If I did I'd be rich! All the characters in this story are mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The moon was shinning brightly and the stars twinkled in the dark, night sky. "Wow! Look at it. The sky is so beautiful." said a eighteen year old boy with black hair and shimmering blue eyes.  
"Yeah, what a beautiful night." said a seventeen year old girl who sat next to him as he stood still, lifting his head to the sky. "Ulric, when are we going to leave this dump of a town?"  
"I don't know... maybe tomorrow.," said Ulric as he knelt down to touch the girl's long, dirty blonde hair. "Tala, don't worry we'll get out of here soon." he whispered as he looked into her wondrous green eyes.  
Sirens started to sound and became louder with each second that passed. "Oh crap! Not now! We've got to get out of here!" yelled Ulric as he looked down at Tala and grabbed her arm. "Get up, Tala! He's after us!" he yelled furiously.  
"Who's after us, Ulric? Why are we in trouble?" Tala said frightened as she tried to keep up with Ulric's fast paced running.  
Ulric slid to a stop as they reached the alleyway and turned around abruptly. "We aren't supposed to be here, Tala. We aren't assigned to this town. You know that, Tala." He paused looking at her with fear in his eyes as he saw what looked like a police car coming towards them. "Come on, let's get out of here and find Eden." said Ulric as he began to run again.  
The police car shrieked to a stop in front of them, barely missing Ulric as it stopped. The car door opened and a large, dark man stepped out of it. He reached the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a gun. Ulric yelled, "Run, Tala, run!"  
Tala just stood there in the alleyway. She was in shock and couldn't feel her legs. "Tala, don't just stand there. He'll kill you. Run!!!" he yelled as he reached into his pocket.  
The police officer aimed his gun at Tala. He didn't say a word. He pulled the trigger twice and the noise rang through the silence of the night. Suddenly, Ulric pushed Tala out of the way, and got shot in the shoulder while doing so. They both fell to the floor as Ulric screamed in pain.  
"Heh, heh, heh. Now I've got you. You can't run anywhere," yelled the police officer.  
"That's what you think." said Ulric as he stood up slowly in pain. He stood in a fighting position and looked beat-red with anger. He looked at the police officer and made no sudden movements, but something was different. In his right hand he held a pocketknife. He held it up and lunged at the dark man.  
"No don't! You'll die! He's got a gun. Please, Ulric, don't!" Tala cried as she tried to hold Ulric back.  
"You best listen to your girlfriend if you want to live." threatened the police officer. Ulric broke loose from Tala's grip and lunged at the man again. The police officer held his gun and pulled the trigger. Ulric still coming closer, but much slower now, dropped his knife. The police officer shot him again and Ulric fell to the floor.  
"No!!!" yelled Tala as she ran, sobbing to Ulric's motionless body." You killed him.... how could you!" she yelled furiously as she stared at the police officer.  
"He's not dead. I just injured him." said the police officer in disappointment. "Now get into the car. You and your boyfriend are going to jail." he said walking over to Ulric's body. He picked Ulric up with one hand and looked at him disgusted. Tala looked at the man and felt her whole body go weak with fear. Everything went dark in Tala's head as she fainted to the floor.  
"Ugh, not again." said the police officer as he put both Ulric and Tala into the car and sped away.  
  
Hige: Why aren't we in this story? sniffs I smell hotdogs. wonders off   
  
Toboe: Hige get back here!  
  
Author/ Nelly: Any way all of u will be in this story by chapter 5. I promise!  
  
Toboe: Oh really. That's great. Did you here that Tsume?  
  
Tsume: Who cares, runt. walks off  
  
Toboe: Hey wait! chases Tsume   
  
Kiba: Ok this is way OOC.  
  
Author/Nelly: I know sorry Anyways Please review!  
  
Kiba: Yeah give her advice on how we act.  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chappie plz review. Again flames will be laughed at just plz don't do too many. Have mercy on me. I know the WR characters are OOC so tell me how they act so I can make this story better. Thanx. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok this is the second chapter. I hope u like it so...r/r. On to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. I wish I did tho. If I had Wolf's Rain I think I'd be rich. I own all the characters in this chappie cuz I made them up. So enjoy.  
  
Tala opened her eyes and found she was lying in a jail cell. "Huh? What am I doing here?" she questioned as she gazed around the room. She stopped her gaze when she saw Ulric crouched in the corner of the jail cell. He was bleeding badly and had soaked bandages where his wounds were.  
"What do you want, Tala?" yelled Ulric as he saw Tala staring at him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his wounds. "I could of got that guy if he didn't have a gun. It's all your fault, you know." he said as he looked at Tala.  
She looked at him as if she was hurt herself. "What do you mean it's my fault? I didn't want you to get hurt, Ulric," she said as she got up and walked towards him.  
"A lot good that did. Look at me now." He yelled still angry. Tala sat next to him now and tried to touch his wounds. He winced at the pain and then looked at her.  
"Does it hurt?" she asked as if she didn't know. He looked at her as if she was crazy and got even angrier.  
"Oh, come on mate. Don't get mad at her." said a voice in the jail cell across from them.  
Ulric and Tala both turned to look at who was talking. It was a man with brown eyes; long brown hair and that wore all black. He looked like he was in his mid-twenty's but they weren't sure.  
"Terribly sorry, love. How rude of me not to introduce myself." He said as he smiled at them. "I'm Rollin, nice to meet you. I'd shake you hand but I'm kind of stuck in here." said Rollin chuckling. "Oh and that officer that hurt your boyfriend there, his name is Jaeger. Just thought you'd like to know."  
Tala stared at him in confusion. She wasn't sure if Rollin was a guy or a not. He kind of looked like a guy but he had long hair and that's what confused her. Rollin looked at Tala and realized that she was looking at him up and down in confusion. "To answer that question you're thinking I'm a guy, love." he sighed as she still stared at him. "Just call me Zev. I never liked the name Rollin anyway."  
Ulric got up from where he was sitting. His face turned pale with pain. "Have you got any idea how to get out of here Rolli- I mean Zev?" he managed to say even though it was in a whisper. The pain was too much and he sat down again.  
"What did ya say, mate? I couldn't hear ya." said Zev as he stood up and walked toward the steel bars that were keeping him in the cell.  
"He asked if you had any idea how to get out of here," said Tala with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Oh, thanks love. Well, no I don't. If I did do ya think I'd be here right now." said Zev matter-of-factly.  
Tala looked at Zev again but this time she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be such a baby, Tala." said Ulric. She turned to him and her eyes narrowed.  
"Fine... But I won't tell you my plan. It's a good one too." said Tala smirking at Ulric. He quickly glanced at her and then looked back at Zev. Ulric and Zev smiled at each other as if they had the same plan. Seconds later Zev and Ulric started to ignore Tala and waited until she cracked and told them her plan.  
"Oooo, You guys suck!" She said in fury. "Fine I'll tell you." Ulric turned to look at her and soon Zev followed. "I was thinking that one of us should act like he or she were dead, right. Then a guard would come to check on us and open the door. Once the door opens we fight the guard, lock him in the cell and leave."  
"Good plan, love, but how is that going to work for all three of us?" asked Zev after carefully considering her plan.  
"Well each guard has a key to the cells, right?" said Ulric as he glanced over to Zev.  
"Yeah but how do you suppose.." Zev stopped. "Ohhhhhh. I get it now. Hey mate, you've got a smart gal there." he said as he smiled at Tala. "She's a bit annoying but she's smart." he said then stuck his tongue out at her.  
Tala ignored him. " So how many guards are there here?" she asked directing the question to Zev.  
"Let me think... I don't know. But I've only seen one pass by here and that's Jaeger. This isn't a big jail really so i think he's the only person here... well besides you jail mates." He sat down on the concrete floor and looked at the ceiling. "Really only the real stupid people get stuck in jail."  
Ulric and Tala started to laugh. Zev didn't get what they we're laughing at. "What?" He questioned, he hated to be the only one not laughing. "What are you laughing at, mates? Was it something I said?" he paused for a moment to think about what he had said only moments before. He finally got what they were laughing at. "Hey!!! Mates that's not funny."  
"You're the one who said it not us," said Tala between laughs.  
"Hey, anyway who's the one that's going to play dead?" asked Zev trying to forget what was happening.  
  
Tsume: Why r we still here?  
  
Author/Nelly: Cuz ur going to be in Chappie 5 and I still need u around.  
  
Toboe: Ummm.....  
  
Hige: Spill it out, runt.  
  
Toboe: I am not a runt! My name is Toboe! TOBOE!  
  
Hige: Yeah whatever, kid.  
  
Toboe: mumbles My name's not kid.  
  
Author/Nelly: What did u wanna ask, Toboe?  
  
Toboe: Well, r Ulric, Tala, and Zev like us? Are they wolves, I mean.  
  
Author/Nelly: Well their names all mean wolf so I guess they are wolves.  
  
Tsume: That doesn't mean anything.  
  
Author/Nelly: U'll see... looks around Where's Kiba?  
  
Hige: I think he's asleep.  
  
Kiba: I'm right here.  
  
Hige: Oh...  
  
Kiba: looks over to Author/Nelly Have u finally got our personalities right?  
  
Author/Nelly: Well, yeah every one but u, Kiba.  
  
Kiba: What?!  
  
Author/Nelly: well sorry but ur personality is difficult.  
  
Toboe: Umm u guys... I think we should end this chapter.  
  
Author/Nelly: Oh right. Well review every1 and plz help me out with Kiba's personality.  
A/N: I want to give a very special thanks to dChronologer who I s my very first reviewer. Thank u thank u! u've helped me sooo much. I still don't have Kiba's personality down but I'm sure I'll get it soon. XD. Flames are welcome. And reviews will be laughed at..... Review! Review! Review! 


	3. Chappie 3

A/N: Aright so this is the third chappie of the story. I haven't gotten many reviews but that's ok cuz I like this story so far. XP I only have one reviewer (crys) I feel so unloved, but that's ok. Thanks again dChronologer. On to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. If I did do u think I'd be needing advice for the characters? I think not. XD  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Bloody 'ell! Why do I have to be the one to act like I'm dead?" yelled Zev as he kicked his wall cell.  
"Well, your the one that knows your way around this place." said Tala trying to convince Zev. "And anyway you've been here the longest." she said smiling.  
"Ugh fine...but you owe me once we get out of here." Zev said giving up the fight.  
Just then Jaeger walked by and the plan was in play. Zev fell to the floor with a big thud and Jaeger turned around abruptly. "What in the world was that?" he yelled as he looked around. He stopped and stared at Zev's motionless body. "Ugh, what happened here?" he questioned. He turned to look at Tala and Ulric with narrow eyes. "Did you have anything to do with this?"  
"No. He just fell to the floor. I think he's dead..." said Tala acting scared.  
"Oh man! That's a he? Oh crap! I thought it was a she." said Jaeger as he opened Zev's cell.  
"Now, Zev!!!" yelled Ulric as Jaeger walked into the cell. Jaeger turned his head in surprise and Zev got up from behind him. "Zev, get him now! Get the keys!" With that Zev started to wrestle Jaeger with all his might. After only a few moments Jaeger fell to the floor flat on his back.  
"Hey mates! This guy doesn't know how to fight!" yelled Zev as he started to laugh. Zev knelt down and reached into Jaeger's pocket. He took out the keys and walked out of the cell.  
"Hey, Zev! Get us out of here!" demanded Ulric as he saw Zev lock Jaeger in the cell.  
" Sure mates." he said laughing. "Right after i take a little walk around outside." said Zev as he put the keys to the jail cells in his pocket. "See ya later, mates." he said as he walked out the hallway door.  
"Ooooo. I hate that guy!" yelled Tala as she stuck her tongue out at the door. "And he promised he'd let us out!" she whined.  
"Shut up, Tala." Ulric said very annoyed. "I'm trying to think here." he paused for a few minutes and then started again. "Darn it! I can't think of anything," he said as the situation frustrated him.  
Hours passed and Zev still didn't come back. "Ulric? What are we going to do now?" asked Tala as she looked at the ceiling of their cell. There was silence and Tala knew that Ulric was mad at her. He sat there next her in silence. She didn't need to be told that he was angry with her. She had lived with him since she was fifteen and even then she knew when he was angry with her.  
Suddenly the hallway door opened and in stepped Zev with a cup of water. Tala looked at him with confusion as he opened their cell door. She stood up and walked over to him. "Tala! How have you been." She slapped Zev in the face as hard as she could. "I don't think I deserved that." he said touching his face.  
" What are you doing back?" asked Ulric as he stood up. He looked at Zev who still had the cup of water in his hand. " Is that water?" he asked in confusion.  
" Yeah mate. I told ya I'd be back. I just went to get some water and i wanted to see if there were any other guards around." he said reassuringly. He smiled," Oh come on mates. Did ya actually think I'd leave ya here to die?"  
"Yes, actually I did." mumbled Tala looking at him in disgust.  
"Here mates. Have some water." he said as he held out the cup.  
"Ummm... No thanks." said Tala and Ulric in unison. Zev looked at the cup of water and threw it over his shoulder.  
"Oh well." he said as the cup fell to the floor. "Try to do someone a favor and this is where it gets ya," he said with a sigh.  
Ulric and Tala got out of the cell and walked to the hallway door. "Zev are there anymore guards around?" asked Ulric as he turns around to face Zev.  
"Bloody 'ell! What do you take me for an idiot! Of course there aren't anymore Guards around!" he said shocked at the fact that they thought of him as a fool.  
"Ha ha! I do." laughed Tala as she popped up behind Ulric. She smiled at Zev and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Tala, stop it!" yelled Ulric without even looking at what she was doing.  
"W-What? I didn't do a thing." she said as she tried to lie to him.  
" Ha ha! Good job mate! That was starting to get annoying," said Zev as he smiled at Tala.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Ulric mumbled as he turned around to get to the next hallway.  
  
OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Toboe: Wow! Tala is annoying.  
  
Hige: Yeah just like u, runt.  
  
Toboe: I'm not annoying!  
  
Kiba: Guys, cut it out.  
  
Tsume: Just leave them alone.  
  
Toboe: Hey Nelly.  
  
Author/Nelly: Yeah what is it, Toboe.  
  
Toboe: Is Cheza in the story, too?  
  
Author/Nelly: Yeah she is. In fact she's here right now.  
  
Cheza: This one stays with that one. (points to Kiba)  
  
Kiba: Cheza...  
  
Tsume: Y is she here? She'll only get in the way.  
  
Author/Nelly Kiba: Shut up!  
  
Toboe: Neway plz review. Nelly really needs it. Isn't that right, Tsume?  
  
Tsume: Yeah whatever. Just review already.  
  
Hige: Yeah and bring food. I'm starving!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
A/N: This was the third chappie. I hope u liked it. I think I have Kiba's personality down now. XS I'm not sure tho. Remember flames are welcome and reviews will surely be laughed at. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD. See ya soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey every1! Or should I say Hey dChronologer! LOL. Any way this is chappie 4 so I hope people like it or at least read it. Sorry I didn't update sooner I went camping. It sucked so I wrote my story there on paper. XD On to the disclaimer!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WR, so I'm not rich. I wish I owned Kiba but that will never happen.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Chapter 4 The sun came up hours later and the night had disappeared. Ulric, Tala, and Zev finally had gotten out of jail. There was only one problem, the jail was in the middle of nowhere and they had no clue how far they were from the next town.  
"So mates, where are we going?" said Zev as he looked at the morning sky. Tala looked at him and then ran up to catch up to Ulric who was a few feet ahead of them. "Hey uh.... love, what does your name mean. It's Tala, right?" asked Zev.  
"It means wolf." said Tala in a proud tone. "Why do you wanna know?" she said looking back at him.  
"Oh I dunno. I just got bored from walking so much." he said making a face.  
"Would you guys shut up? Geez you guys have been talking all morning." yelled Ulric. He looked tired and he walked so slowly.  
"Ulric, what's wrong? Are you ok?" said Tala as she looked at him in worry. "You look tired. We should rest for a while." she said as she tried to smile. "What do you think Zev?" she said as she glanced back at Zev.  
" Yeah sure, love. I'm getting tired too." Zev said as he nodded in agreement.  
Tala and Zev both sat down in the dirt covered road but Ulric kept walking on. "Come on Ulric sit down. Just for a little while, mate." yelled Zev as he stood up again.  
"No, we've got to find Eden. Eden is the only one that can help us," said Ulric as he kept walking on.  
"Eden is the only one that can help us out how, mate?" asked Zev getting really worried.  
"We've got to get to Eden." repeated Ulric as if he was in a trance.  
Suddenly, Ulric began to run. Tala got up and chased after him. "Ulric, where are you going? What in the world is going on?" she yelled.  
  
Jaeger opened his eyes and found that his body was aching all over. He tried to stand up but fell back down. " Oww... What happened?" he asked himself in pain.  
  
He looked around again and realized that he was in a jail cell. "Why am I in here? Oh yeah! That guy locked me in here." he said getting angrier with every second. "How am I going to get out of here?" he said as he stood up, still hurting.  
In his pocket he realized he had an extra jail cell key. " Oh 'ell. I forgot all about the key in my pocket." he said excitedly as he reached into his front pocket. " Thank God i put it in my pocket yesterday before going to work."  
With nothing else to be said he walked over to the cell lock and set himself free. As soon as he got out he dropped to his knees and kissed the ground. " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yelled almost crying.  
  
"Where in the world are you going, Ulric?" cried Tala as she slid in front of him. He stopped and looked at her with loving eyes. She was crying and her face had turned red.  
" What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he touched her shoulder.  
"I thought I ... lost you. You were acting... crazy and when Zev tried to... talk to you, you kept saying the same... thing over and over again ...like you were a ... zombie." she said between sobs. She fell to the floor and covered her head with her hands.  
"Bloody 'ell Why the 'ell did you start running so fast, mate?" yelled Zev when he finally caught up.  
"Tala, don't worry. I just did that to get Zev to shut up. He talks way too much. Running was the only way I could get away from him," said Ulric ignoring Zev's comment and trying to comfort Tala as he held her.  
"Hey!!" yelled Zev. "That's rude, mate. What do u mean i talk to..." he stopped. "Ohhh, heh heh sorry, mate." he said as he looked to the floor. He looked up and saw that they were near a city. Zev tapped Ulric on the shoulder and tried to be quiet.  
"What is it now Zev?" said Ulric in annoyance while he still held Tala. Zev pointed toward the city frantically. "What is it? Why don't you just go ahead and say it?" he yelled getting angrier by the second.  
"Oh 'ell! There's a city! Geez, what do I have to do to get you mates to look over there!" he said, trying to catch his breath, in a very annoyed tone.  
Tala looked up and cocked her head. "I smell something weird coming from that town," she said as she sniffed the air.  
"Since when did you have a good sense of smell?" asked Ulric in a questioning tone.  
"I don't know. I like flowers and the town smells like flowers. So.... oh just forget it." she said angrily while she got up and walked away.  
"Wait, love. We need you!!!" yelled Zev as he chased after her. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Toboe: Yay the chapters done and now we come in!  
  
Author/Nelly: Umm not yet Toboe.  
  
Toboe: Why not?  
  
Author/Nelly: Cuz I have to finish writing the next chappie that's why.  
  
Toboe: Ohhhh.  
  
Author/Nelly: Well I got to go soooooo... stay toon for chappie 5 with Kiba and the gang.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
A/N: well u know what to do. Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! Remember Flames r welcome and Reviews will be laughed at. (I'm saying this cuz I dunno what else to say. No Flames plzzzz) 


	5. chappie 5: Kiba and co

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to get this Chappie out. I couldn't think of how Ulric and the gang would meet Kiba and co. any way I hope you like this chappie. Plzz tell me if Kiba and co are out of character. Sorry if it's short. I've been doing that a lot. XD. Thx a bunch. On to the disclaimer!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WR. I wish I did. Toboe Rox and so does Kiba. I wish I owned both of them but oh well.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Tala ran into the dark, dirty city. Gray clouds hovered over it as if the sky warned of danger. She slowed her pace and began to look around aimlessly. "Wow! This place looks freaky." She said as she turned a corner to find a market on the street. "There are barely any people in this city." She whispered to herself as she looked to find only a few people walking around.  
Suddenly she found herself bumping into a little boy with what looked like mahogany colored hair and bracelets around his wrist. He looked up at her with a stunned face. "Sorry..." he said as he stared at her. "Hey, you're... you're a wolf!" he yelled happily.  
She looked at him in confusion. "Umm sorry, kid. I'm not a wolf. I don't even look like a wolf." She said, as she began walking again not knowing where she was going. She stopped again to find he was following her. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Tala. What's your name, kid?"  
"I'm Toboe. Nice to meet you." He said blushing as he smiled back at her. "Are you in a pack? Or did you get here by yourself?" She looked at him in confusion again and then began to laugh.  
"I told you, kid, I'm not a wolf and neither are you. So beat it!" Tala turned around again and began to walk. Man, where in the world am I going? Where are Ulric and Zev? She thought as she began to walk faster and turned into a dark ally.  
She heard footsteps behind her. Darn this kid. He keeps following me. She thought to herself. Her face turned red with anger as she swung herself around to face the mahogany haired child. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Why the hell are you following me?" she said, as she got even angrier by the second.  
"I'm not following you. We're just going the same way." He said as he looked at her. He tried to keep a serious face and tried not to show his fear.  
"Drop it, runt," said a voice from behind Tala. She turned around frightened and fell to the floor in shock. Looking up she saw a guy with dark, dirty blonde hair and a dog collar around his neck. "You're scaring her." He said as he stared down at Tala.  
"Shut up, Hige!" yelled Toboe as he glared at the boy with the collar. "I'm not a runt!" he said pouting. He looked at Tala and smiled. "See told you, you were a wolf." He said looking at Tala who was now a wolf with white fur and dark blue eyes. She looked down at herself and found that she wasn't a human. She gasped at the sight and fainted, hitting the floor hard.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Bloody 'ell! Where did Tala go?" asked Zev as he and Ulric walked around in the city.  
"I don't, but lets get out of here soon. I don't like this place." Said Ulric as he turned into an alley to find a guy with dark brown hair and what looked like gray colored eyes. He wore a leather jacket and a white undershirt.  
The man sniffed the air and then glared at Ulric. "What are you wolves doing here?" he said as he growled at Ulric.  
"Hey mate we aren't wolves." Said Zev as he glared at the man. "Who are you?" Zev questioned.  
"My name is Kiba." He said as he started to let his guard down. Suddenly he wasn't human anymore and now was a white wolf with shimmering gold eyes.  
"Holly-" yelled Zev as he and Ulric took a step back "What in the world are you!" yelled Ulric as he took a step back. "You're... you're a wolf!" he yelled as he stared at Kiba.  
"So are you..." said Kiba as he step closer toward them. "Both of you are. Just look down."  
As if they were in a trance they did what they were told and found that they were covered in fur. Ulric was now a dark brown wolf with luscious green eyes and Zev was a black furred wolf with brown eyes. They both gasped at the sight and fell to the floor. Kiba changed back into a human and then looked down at them.  
"What the hell happened now." Said a voice from behind Kiba. Kiba turned around and looked at a guy with silver hair. He wore tight leather shirt and pants.  
"They just found out that their wolves." Said Kiba in a calm voice. He knelt down next to Ulric and swung him over his shoulders. "Come on we have to get back to the others."  
"Whatever. Lets go," Said Tsume as he picked up Zev. "Hey Kiba is this a guy or girl?" yelled Tsume as he ran with Kiba into the city.  
"Tsume, where is Cheza?" said Kiba questioningly as he slid in front of a dark ally.  
"She's with the kid and Hige." Tsume said stopping right behind Kiba.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"So what are we going to do with them?" asked Hige as he saw Kiba and Tsume walk into the ally with Ulric and Zev. He looked at Ulric and Zev and said, "Let me guess they didn't know they were wolves."  
Kiba eased Ulric to the floor next to Tala quietly. He looked down at Tala and touched her hair. She woke up and began to scream at the sight of strange men around her. Kiba covered Tala's mouth with his hand and out his pointer finger to his mouth. Tala nodded her head in agreement and eased herself up slowly. She looked down at herself and found she was human again.  
Tsume let Zev down with a thrust and everyone heard a big thud sound as Zev hit the floor. There was a long pause of silence. Suddenly a girl with white hair and red eyes walked out of the shadows of the ally.  
"This one thinks Tsume shouldn't have done that." She said as she looked over at Tsume.  
"Be quiet, Cheza. I mean Flower Maiden," yelled Tsume in anger.  
"Your really a wolf," said Hige ignoring Tsume and Cheza as he walked closer to Tala. She backed away and her back hit the brick wall behind her. Tala looked down and saw Ulric's body on the floor. She knelt down next to Ulric and gasped, "What did you guys do to him. He's a wolf!" she yelled and glanced over to the others. "Your all wolves!"  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Toboe: Yay! Finally we're on.  
  
Hige: Yeah, Tala is hot!  
  
Author/Nelly: Shut up! Tala has Ulric so u can't have her. XP.  
  
Kiba: Where did Cheza go?  
  
Author/Nelly: She was just with u guys.  
  
Tsume: U guys lost her.  
  
Author/Nelly: (to Kiba and co) While u guys look for Cheza I'll end the chappie. (to readers)See ya guys!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
A/N: Kinda short I know. I'll try to make the chappies longer. Review, review, review! Thanks for reading. Next chappie coming soon.


	6. Chappie 6

A/N: Hey all! What's up? Sorry it took so long. I just saw the ending of Wolf's Rain. (Crys)On to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Kiba and the others looked at her in confusion. "You didn't know that you we're a wolf?" asked Hige as he knelt down beside her. He looked in her eyes and saw fear in them. "Where did you use to live that made you forget you were a wolf?"  
"Ulric and I use to live in a town called Petie Sari. No one ever told us we were wolves. We just always thought we were different. When I was fifteen I started to live with Ulric." She paused for a moment and tears began to form in her eyes. "We were friends before but when the town turned on us, I began to live with Ulric. The town's people thought we killed our parents but it wasn't us. And that's why we fled town. That's why we are looking for Eden."  
Tala began to cry at the thought of her parents and the night they died. "Do you know how they died?" asked Toboe as he sat next to, the now depressed, Hige. Toboe looked at her as rain started to fall.  
Puddles formed as the rain poured down harder. Tala stayed quiet for a long while and cried softy. She looked over to Ulric who was still lying on the floor. She began to smile. "You know he's the only one who took care of me when our parents died." She began to cry again. "He blames for that too. He's always blamed me for everything. I don't even know why I still love him."  
Kiba and the others were shocked. They did know what to say. Until now they've never had to deal with a girls problems. Toboe asked again regretfully, "Do you know how they died?"  
"Leave her alone." Said Tsume as he began to walk away from the group. Tala looked at him with hateful eyes.  
She looked down and wiped her eyes. "N-no it's ok. I-I don't mind telling." She stammered trying to forget Tsume's rudeness. "There was a very tall guy in town that day. He wore a weird looking mask and a cape looking thing." She paused a second. "I think his name was Darcia."  
"Darcia did that to your family?" asked Hige as he looked at Tala.  
"That guy really pisses me off," mumbled Kiba as he looked over to Cheza who was now asleep against the wall behind him. "He took her away from me." He said getting angry.  
"Did you guys know a girl named Blue?" asked Tala as she began to stand up again.  
"Yeah she was some hot babe." Said Hige as began to remember what she looked like.  
"Was she a wolf too?" Tala asked in confusion. Kiba walked closer to Cheza and then sat next to her.  
"Only a half wolf." He said as he closed his eyes. "It's getting late. Lets rest here for tonight." He said as he laid his head on Cheza's leg.  
"What about Tsume?" Tala asked as she began to yawn.  
"Ah don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Said Hige reassuringly as he and Toboe closed their eyes to sleep.  
"Okay," whispered Tala as she laid herself down and curled up next to Ulric.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jaeger stepped into the city with a smile on his face. He looked scary smiling, which he noticed as people of the city ran off yelling at the sight of his face. "Excuse me." He said to a young girl who was with her mom. "Have you seen these to people?" he asked as he held up a picture of Tala and Ulric to the little girl.  
"Yeah," she said with a shy nod. "I saw the girl but I never saw the boy," she said innocently. Just then her mother looked down at the girl.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU PERVERT!" yelled her mom as she hit and scratched at Jaeger.  
"Ok, ok. Geez. I was just trying to get some information from the girl." He said as he walked away from the girl and her mother. He looked up at a building and found that it was a pub. He decided to walk in to get a drink.  
"Give me a beer." He said as he sat down next to a guy with a tan colored trench coat. He looked very drunk to Jaeger, but he thought he should talk to him anyway. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Author/Nelly: Ok that's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Toboe: Where did Tsume go?  
  
Hige: Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself.  
  
Author/ Nelly: Yeah don't worry about him.  
  
Both Toboe & Hige: YOU AGREED?!?!  
  
Author/Nelly: What? Tsume is fine. And what do u mean I agreed?  
  
Both Toboe & Hige: Nevermind.  
  
Author/Nelly: Uh ok. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
A/N: OK I need advice on the drunk guy, Quent. I'm not sure how he acts. I know he's drunk the whole time, but that's it. Please help me. Thanks!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
